


Good Boy

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Lady Smallwood had an ulterior motive for inviting Mycroft for a drink.





	

“One drink doesn’t make up for what you did.”

Confused, Mycroft looked at her. “What do you suggest?” 

“I think you know.” She stepped towards him, forcing him back against the wall. Standing on almost tip toes, her lips pressed against his as her hand worked at his fly. 

“Lady Smallwood--” He grabbed her hand.

“Shh.” She nuzzled at his collar before whispering close to his ear. “I know.” His blood froze. “Now show me what a good boy you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Lady Smallwood being in a position to manipulate Mycroft.


End file.
